Incredibles: Hidden Hero
by Angelwings2002
Summary: What if Mirage had a niece that had powers of her own? What if Syndrome was using her for his operation? Join Mira as she tries to control her powers and is thrown into the Incredibles movie. What will happen? Will she escape? And will she learn to trust others? Slight Tie-in to my Finding Nemo Fanfic (Sequel is out!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue: How it all started

"Hurry Mira!"

I was being dragged by my mom as we ran into the unfamiliar woods. Running from someone who mommy didn't like. I was dragging my cloak that was too big for me and clutching my stuffed Elephant. It was what I had left of my dad.

Dad.

I missed him. He was a hero. Was. That all changed one day. He and many heroes were getting sued for the damages they caused. My dad didn't stop his work though, because the bad guys didn't. One day he had to defeat his arch rival, Mindbreaker, who possessed the same powers he did.

There was an explosion and then...nothing...He was just gone. They found their bodies, according to mommy. We didn't get to say bye. I cried for a long time. After my dad died for our town many people sided with the heroes. Saying that they were just trying to stop the bad guys. Though it wasn't enough. Many heroes were forced into hiding. But my mom didn't like that.

The government found out about us, how I had powers like my dad, Echowave. Yes, that was his hero name. He had the powers of the mind. He could read anyone's mind and learn faster then others. And so can I. That's why my vocabulary is partially advanced for a for a 3 year old.

Yes, I'm 3, and running from the government.

You see, with my dad dead, he wasn't able to teach me about my powers or how to control them. They are unstable and I can break a mind, leaving them in a zombie like state. The government wanted to contain me until I controlled them, but my mommy refused. So we had to run.

My mother contacted my Aunt Mirage, her younger sister. She and I met before. We both shared the same colored hair, but I had my dads eyes, well what he had of them. If having powers didn't make me feel inhuman enough, I didn't have any pupils either. I guess it was a metaphor that my dad and I see in others minds, not what's on the outside.

We soon reached the end of the woods where a parked car was. Aunt Mirage was outside of the door and hugged mommy.

"I'll take care of her." She promised and my mom nodded and bent down to face me. "Okay Mira, you'll stay with Aunt Mirage now." My mom said and I pulled down the hood of my cloak.

"But mommy, aren't you coming with us?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head.

"I have to keep the government away from you sweetie." She said and kissed my forehead before running off into the woods.

Aunt Mirage started the car and we drive off. I was silent for the most part. Looking out the window. My old life was now fading away, I lost my father, my mother, and my freedom. All thanks to the government. They are afraid of me...what did I do to deserve this. I didn't want to hurt anyone. It's not my fault...not my fault...

"Mira, I want you to know that I've been thinking about taking a job with an old colleague of mine. He plans on ending these...dark ages with now heroes." She explains. I looked up in interest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means it might be a way to avenge your father." She said. I looked back outside and gave a serious look.

"I'm in."

My father will be avenged, soon everyone will understand what happened. They will now that they were wrong.

And they will pay.

Ten Years Later, I'm working for Syndrome and little did I know my life would become clear.

Authors Note:

Well, I had this in my head for so long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chap, sorry it's short, but it's only an intro. Please R and R then I'll get the next chapter out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Targets

Chapter 2: Targets

(Mira's P.O.V)

Scouting mission was actually more enjoyable than others might think. It gives me time to clear my head, it's slow and quite. Most of the time. Aunt Mirage and I were watching our target. Frozone, a hero with the power over ice.

"He's not alone, the fat guys still with him. They're just talking." She reported. I looked at them and used my abilities. Only glazing over the top thoughts. That way they wouldn't notice my presence.

"This 'fat one' enjoys the crime fighting. Frozone isn't too keen on it." I explained. Aunt Mirage looked at me.

"Careful, they can't know that your in their heads." She warned.

"This isn't my first mission, I can handle two minds." I said, just then their car drive off. The 'fat one' was cheering. Okay what's his name? It's weird calling him that. I glazed over his mind again.

Huh, Robert Parr. Interesting name, and normal...too normal. I dove deeper inside. As I suspected, he was a former superhero like Forzone. Mr. Incredible. Syndrome didn't speak highly of him. He said that he was selfish and rejected his help. I glared and went out of his mind.

"The other man is Mr. Incredible." I confirmed. Aunt Mirage nodded. We we're beside a burning building. I saw the former heroes accidentally activate the alarm in the jewelry store. I smirked. It was kinda funny to see heroes, look like the villains. Though I barely knew the difference anymore. I'll I knew is that people thought I was dangerous, and they were right. I am.

The police showed up and the two got away. I heard Frozone's thoughts.

'That was insane, I'm not doing that again.' He thought. I sighed, looks like he was a lost cause, Aunt Mirage shared my thoughts on it as well.

"Verify, you want to change targets?" A man asked over the comm.

"Trust me, this is the one, he's been looking for." She said, I nodded I agreement.

I have been doing this for years. Not the life I've saw for myself, but I didn't have a choice. Syndrome said the government wouldn't rest until the found me. I often wore sunglasses when out on these missions. It caused those I've interacted with to believe I'm blind. It doesn't bother me. Keeps them away.

"So, the new target. Syndrome will be please." I said. Aunt Mirage nodded and we drove off.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked, I looked up at her. My Aunt was the only person who I connected my mind with. I had once asked Syndrome, but he wanted his own thoughts. I respected that.

"No...just want to get some rest." I admitted and slumped in my seat. Letting the world around me become a blur. It allowed my mind to clear, I've learned that if I don't do this it could weaken me. I wouldn't be able to move until hours later. It was not a pleasant experience. So I made up a place to recharge, my own mind-space. To clear my thoughts, and find a somewhat inner peace.

When I came out of the mind-space I realized there were tears in my eye. I must have been thinking about my family again, I didn't of the show it, but I feel weak inside. I could have helped my father defeat Mindbreaker, or stopes the Government from coming after me. I picked up my stuffed elephant, Fluff, and cuddled him.

"At least I still got you." I muttered and was glad I was in my room. No one saw the true pain. I didn't want to be here, but I wasn't given a choice. It was this or a Government Facility.

I laid back on my bed and curled up. Using my cloak and Fluff for warmth. "Maybe one day I can figure out my powers and not be hunted anymore, I rather be blind anyway." I said. Just then my door opened and Syndrome walked in.

"You didn't knock." I said, he laughed.

"Sorry, I just came to think you. I've been searching for that 'hero' for a long time, and you..." Syndrome gave a laugh. "...you found him in less then ten minutes. How many of my men can do that?" He said and gave me a pat.

"It was nothing...really..." I said looking away.

"Aw, don't be modest. You have the perfect gift. It's only a shame that others couldn't see that." I looked up at him and sighed.

"I suppose you're right, but really it was nothing." I insisted.

"Well, get some rest. We may need to tomorrow." He said and strutted out.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered to no one. Even in a organization with several hundred workers, I still felt alone.

Author's Note:

Yay, second Chapter, I wanted to squeeze something in on Valentine's Day! Hope you had someone special to share if with. Whether you are signal, or in a relationship I hope you had a good holiday!

Anyway Please R and R, I know it's slow, but the next chapter things will get interesting. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Perspectives

Chapter 3: Unusual Perspectives

(Mira's P.O.V)

He passed. Mr. Incredible beat the Omindroid. It was a close call, he nearly got thrown in lava. I admit I was impressed and so was Syndrome.

"Surprising, we must bring him back. Sound the all clear. And invite him to dinner." Syndrome added and my Aunt nodded.

'You're welcome to join us Mira.' She thought I shook my head. 'No, I don't want to...make a mistake again.' I thought back. She nodded and we walked out. I quickly went to my room and entered my mind-scape again.

It felt warmer this time, much warmer. I looked around and saw it was all white. Maybe a hint of blue. I undid the hood of my cloak and started walking forward. As I suspected, it seemed to go on forever. I decided to just meditate again but I heard a sound. I turned and saw nothing behind me. I used my powers to see if I felt anyone's mind within my range, but I didn't feel anything. Taking a cautious step forward, I kept walking.

"Hi Mira."

I whipped my head around and aimed a punch behind me, only to be met with air. My eyes widened and l looked around only to find nothing.

"Over here."

I turned again and saw a tiny figure in the distance. I could barely make it out, so I tried using my powers again, bug was met with nothing.

"Who are you?! And how are you in my head?!" I yelled and ran over to it, but when I came close to whatever it was it zipped further back. I stopped running an stared.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm." It said again and I couldn't feel a mind yet it's voice was filled with emotion. I then sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Okay, but why are you here. No one can enter my mind-scape. Not even my Aunt." I said and I heard a little clanking noise. Was he walking?

"I'm not like other people, but I want to talk to you." It said again. I realized that he sounded like a kid.

"Um okay, but who are you?" I asked again he giggled.

"I'm a friend. And I know you have great power, but why aren't you using them for good?" He asked. I sighed internally hoping he couldn't hear that.

"I don't know if you noticed, but back at home 'using powers for good' isn't really encouraged." I huffed. I heard the clanking again.

"Why does that stop you?" He asked. "...It's complicated..." I muttered. The clanking continued before it stopped and I looked down and gasped.

"You're a...lamp?" I asked. He giggled. "And you're a person." He then jumped around me.

"Come on let's play now!" He cried happily and I stared.

"Who are you?" I asked again. The lamp stopped and looked at me for a moment. At least I think he is, the bulb is facing me. He then jumped up to me.

"I'm a friend, but how can you understand me?" He asked.

"Uh...what? You're talking now aren't you?" I asked, getting more confused. "Sort of, but others only here whistles and clicks. You are hearing me speak." He said and jumped up and down.

"Um...maybe it had something to do with my powers, but I don't know. Just what is going on?" I asked, failing my arms around in frustration and standing up again.

"Oh...okay, do you want to play?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said and slumped to the ground. "I don't think I'm up for it."

"Why not?" He asked and jumped next to me.

"Well, I never played with anyone, and I can't stay in the mind-scape for long..." Just as I finished I felt my head spike and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" The lamp asked in a concerned voice.

"I have to go." I said simply and closed my eyes.

"Oh...I hope to see you again. And my name...,it's Luxo."

My eyes shot open and I sighed. That was weird, who ever thought of a talking lamp? Or a moving one at that. I felt my stomach grumble and decided that I should get something to eat. I walked through the halls and heard familiar voices talking. I opened the door a crack and saw my Aunt eating dinner with Mr. Incredible.

"I was just wondering, of all the places to settle down why live...?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"In a volcano? He's attracted to power. As am I it's a weakness we share." My Aunt explained. "In fact I have a niece that has powers, though I'm afraid she hasn't been able to live a normal life." She added.

Part of me wanted to scream at her to stop but the other part wanted me to see what his reaction would be. So I waited and listened.

"Oh, I didn't know that. What powers does she have? If I may ask." I leaned my head in further to hear better.

"Mind reading, maybe you heard of the hero Echowave?" My Aunt Mirage asked fingering her glass.

"Oh, yeah...I met him once or twice. Though his final battle was a tragedy..." Mr. Incredible said sadly. My eyes widened, he cared...he was upset about my fathers death? My Aunt Mirage then noticed my presence.

"Mira, would you like to join us?" She asked gesturing to the food. Mr. Incredible turned in his seat and gave my a friendly smile. I blushed at the fact that I was caught and shook my head before backing out of the room and closing the door. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed some fruit and walked back to my room. Once I got there I ate my apple and cuddled Fluff.

This was a strange night.

Author's Note:

*Hiding from rotten tomatoes* I'm sorry I've kept you waiting! Please don't hate me. I know it's been slow, but I have other stories I work on. I'm sure you fellow brilliant authors understand that it's hard to juggle more than one story. Anyway, please leave a review, I would really appreciate hearing you thoughts on this.

And as a side note, keep an eye on my Finding Nemo stories. *wink *wink.


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Lane

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

(Mira's P.O.V)

It was been a while since Mr. Incredible first came to the island. Now Syndrome had completed the next Omindriod. According to him it was bigger and better. Though he said that about the last few Omindriods. I sighed inwardly as I walked done the halls. As I passed soldiers the stopped and stood straight as they acknowledged my presence. Something tells me that they were afraid of me.

That didn't mean I wanted them to be.

I used to think I could be a normal kid and go to school, sleepovers, and birthday parties. I guess that was my mistake believing that it could happen. I made it to my Aunts room and she was about to leave.

"Mira, I thought you were in your room." She said surprised. I shrugged. "I was bored. Are you going to meet Syndrome?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Incredible. He's coming today. You remember right?" She asked. Not in an angry way, just in a 'are you feeling okay' way.

"Yes, I remember, I just didn't realize it was so soon." I admitted. Aunt Mirage hugged me.

"I'll be back soon, you should head back to your room." She urged and I nodded. I didn't want to go back, but I don't have anything else to do. So I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

I still remember the day everything changed.

(Third person)

Date: 2 weeks after Echowave's death

Tiffany carefully looked out the window. She swore that she saw a government van drive, but it was just quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. She sighed and turned to her daughter that was just staring at the screen of the tv. She walked over to her and realized that the tv was just showing a fuzzy screen.

"Mira, do you want me to change the channel?" She asked gently. Mira shook her head.

"No..." She mumbled. Tiffany looked at her daughter worriedly. She hasn't been the same since her husband died and quite frankly, neither was she.

"Mom?" Tiffany turned and saw that Mira turned around to face her. "Can I go outside?" She asked.

Tiffany hesitated to answer. Mira's powers weren't as stable as she would like them to be and her eyes alone attracted unwanted attention. But...Mira was a child, she didn't have any friends her age and she never left the safety of their house when it could be avoided.

"Please mom, I won't use my powers and I'll even wear the sunglasses." Mira begged as she took out the sunglasses she spoke of and put them in her eyes. It completely covered them so you couldn't tell that they had no pupils. Mira didn't like to wear them, but Tiffany realized she was desperate to get out. Finally Tiffany came to a decision.

"Alright, I need a grab somethings from the store. You can come, but be careful. Understood?" Tiffany asked. Mira gave a small smile.

"Understood." And she kept in her moms arms and gave her a tight hug.

The supermarket wasn't too far from their house. It was the crowd that was the problem. Tiffany had to push past several people before getting a cart and placing Mira on the seat. She quickly moved down the isle and grabbed some bread of the shelf. Mira looked eagerly at the people around her. And the different options. She actually thought that she could make it without causing to much attention.

Then it happened.

'Why is that kids hair white?'

'Is it dyed? What mother would dye her child's hair?'

'Is she blind?'

'I wonder why I haven't seen her before.'

'Does she live around here? I've never seen her at school.'

So many people were thinking about her. How she seemed out of place, and weird. Mira clutched her head. She couldn't help but hear their thoughts since they were all about her. Tiffany seemed to noticed and quickly made her way to the checkout line. Mira held her head tightly.

'Don't read their minds, clear you head, clear your head." Mira chanted. Still the thoughts rolled in as more people started to notice her. Tiffany was just getting her bags when Mira soon couldn't take it.

'STOP IT!' She screeched and nearly half the store clutched their heads in agony and fell to the ground. Everyone who didn't force in fear and checked to make sure that their friends were okay. Though the headaches still lingered.

'I'm sorry' Mira thought. This time only Tiffany heard. 'It's okay.' She thought back and they rushed out of the store.

Meanwhile an agent that had been in the deli section saw everything go down, including Mira and Tiffany rush out. He got out a communicator and turned it on.

"I found a super, priority red."

2 Days Later

Tiffany had every blinds and curtains closed and made sure that every door and window was locked. She's been stressed ever since that incident and she was currently on the phone with her sister.

"I just need you to be on stand bye, word moves fats around here." Tiffany explain as she was folding laundry. Glancing at Mira's room a few times. She was currently relaxing in her mind-space.

"Relax Tiffany, I'm always here for you both. Just let me know if anything changes." She replied and they each hung up. Tiffany sighed as she folded one of her shirts and then looked at her dresser. There was a newspaper clipping of the day Echowave saved her. She was caught in a villains scheme and was thrown of a building to distract Echowave. Though he still managed to save her and stop the villain. She cherished that memory ever since.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Tiffany gasped and quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed the door nod. She took a deep breath and opened the door that revealed two men wearing black tuxedos and shades.

"Good afternoon ma'am. We are here to discuss your daughters abilities." One said and Tiffany's face went white.

"I'm sorry, but we are not interested." She said, trying to sound sincere.

"Ma'am your daughters powers are extremely unstable. She needs to be in a safe place." The other man explained calmly.

"Safe for her? Or safe for everyone else? Let's face facts, you want to lock her up and hide her away from the world." Tiffany glared, gaining more confidants.

"That's not what we said." The first man said reaching a comforting hand out. Tiffany slapped it a away.

"But that's what you implied. She's only a child. So now listen to me, thank you for the concern, but my daughter is staying here." Tiffany then slammed the door and locked it before they could even utter a word out. She waited a few second and peeked out the window and saw them talking on a walkie talkie.

"It's clear they won't cooperate, so execute Plan B." The second man said and they walked towards their van. Tiffany sighed heavily. It seems that she and Mira would indeed have to run.

Little did she know Mira was on top of the stairs and she heard everything. Wiping a few tears away and she ran back into her room.

(Mira's P.O.V)

Things moved too quickly for me, I only managed to grab a few of my things as my mom dragged me out of bed. And you know the rest. I heard a knock on my door and assumed it was Aunt Mirage.

"Enter." I called and the door opened realign Syndrome. I stood up and bowed my head respectively.

"Well Mira, I have good news. Mr. Incredible is terminated. And I wouldn't have found him of it weren't for you." Syndrome said happily and gave me a one arm hug.

"Hey why the long face? We're one step closer to avenging your Father." Syndrome asked.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood right now. If you don't mind, I'm going for a walk." I said and quickly brushed passed him and stormed down the halls.

Author's Note:

Done! Yes, backstory on Mira's mother! I realized I never mention her name. Silly me. Anyway feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Captives

Chapter 5: Captives

(Mira's P.O.V)

He survived, Mr. Incredible survived his battle with Syndrome. I almost couldn't believe it myself. But I didn't have much time to think about it. Syndrome requested me to help him with interrogating him. I was now walking to the room now, with two men escorting me. I was wearing the hood on my cloak up and entered the room.

"Alright who did you contact?!" Syndrome exclaimed furiously.

"Contact?" Mr. Incredible asked, he seemed confused. Syndrome gave a guard a signal, and he turned a dial that shocked the hero.

"I'm referring to last night at 23:07 hours while you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal." Syndrome accused.

"Didn't know about the homing device." Mr. Incredible said, trying to catch his breath. Syndrome sighed.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then she will." That was my cue, and I walked up into his view and undid my hood.

"Mira, do your thing." Syndrome ordered and I peered into his mind. I got nothing. Just him searching the computer and seeing his logo beep.

"He didn't know about the homing signal. The suit wasn't made by him." I reported. Syndrome nodded.

"Okay, okay. But why is there a government plane requesting permission to land here?" He asked directing it to Mr. Incredible.

"I didn't send for a plane." Mr. Incredible groaned.

"Play the transmission" Syndrome called to my Aunt and she pressed the button and a recording played.

"India golf niner-niner checking in. VFR on top. Over." A female voice spoke. Mr. Incredible seemed to recognize who it was and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Helen?" He gasped.

"So you do know them." Syndrome smirked walking up to the control panels. "Well I'll send them a little greeting." He said slyly as he pressed a red button causing Mr. Incredibles eyes to widen.

"Thank you Mira, you've been a great help." Syndrome said, stressing the word 'great' and patted my shoulder.

"You can't do this to her! She's only a child!" Mr. Incredible exclaimed. I froze, that was something that hardly anyone thought about when it came to me.

"The government didn't seem to care when they were trying to capture her and hide her away from society." Syndrome said giving a chuckle at the end.

"I mean, thanks to your super stunt, everyone was afraid of her." He said. I glanced at Mr. Incredible for a moment before I walked over to Aunt Mirage.

"Indian Golf niner-niner transmitting in the blind guard. Disengage! Repeat, disengage!" Helen exclaimed through the transmitter and I glanced at my Aunt worriedly. Something about this situation felt different, than it had been before.

"No! Call off the missiles, I'll do anything!" Mr. Incredible cried desperately. Eyes widened with horror.

"Too late. Fifteen years too late." Syndrome sneered darkly. I briefly considered peering into his mind, but I decided against it. I never felt comfortable with doing that to anyone besides my Aunt and Syndrome asked me politely not to.

"Mayday. India Golf niner-niner is buddy-spiked. Abort! There are children aboard. There are children aboard!" Helen cried out causing me to freeze.

"NO!" Mr. Incredible cried in horror.

"Abort, Abort, Abort! Abort, Abort, Abort!" Helen cried then the transmitter buzzed. The connection was lost. I stared at my Aunt.

'What have we done?' I thought. She didn't answer. And to be honest, I didn't want her to.

"We have a confirmed hit. Target was destroyed." My Aunt reported, much to Mr. Incredible's sorrow. I looked away, something just felt wrong.

"Ah, you'll get over it. I seem to recall you prefer to 'work alone'." Syndrome said slyly and laughed evilly. I suddenly felt a pulse of angry emotions and heard Aunt Mirage gasp and I turned to see her push Syndrome out of the way, only to be grabbed my Mr. Incredible.

"Release me. Now!" He demanded, squeezing Aunt Mirage. No no no no no...

"Or what?" Syndrome asked.

"I'll crush her." He threatened. My eyes widened and turned to Syndrome.

"That sounds a little dark for you. Well, go ahead." He said simply, just waving it off. He said...what?!

"It'll be easy, like breaking a toothpick." Mr. Incredible said darkly. Syndrome just laughed like it was nothing.

"Show me." He said causally. My heart pounded heavily. I couldn't lose Aunt Mirage, I just couldn't! Becoming desperate I did something I never did to another's mind.

'Please don't do it...' I thought inside his head. He glanced over at me. '...she's the only the family I have left.' I finished and stared at him, giving a pleading look. Mr. Incredible then sighed and released her. She fell to the floor and I ran over and we embraced.

'It's okay Mira, I'm fine.' She thought. I just squeezed her tighter.

"I knew you couldn't do it, even when you have nothing to lose. You're weak, and I've out grown you." Syndrome said, turning away and he started to leave. Aunt Mirage and I followed him, she gave Mr. Incredible a quick glance before she left. I tuned and saw him sobbing I then took a breath.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry."

I walked out and ran to my room, I'm starting to think that Mr. Incredible isn't the only captive here.

Author's Note:

Tada! I'm finally done this chapter. Man I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Okay, now let's get down to business. I've noticed that a lot of you had favorited my story. Which is flipping awesome! But I must ask, why haven't I gotten a review. I really wanna hear (or read in this case) your thoughts. Do you like Mira's character? What do you think will happen next? What do you like most about this story?

Please, tell me, I wanna know! Cause a review would make my day! So to encourage a review, they first one gets a shot out in the next chapter! So please, review! Next Chapter will come out soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

Author's Note: This chapter has a shout out to Disneyheart3 and Junior VB.

(Third Person)

Mira sat quietly in her room. The door was locked and she was silent. Syndrome nearly put her Aunt at risk. And acted like it was nothing. She clenched her fists and started to cry.

"He lied, he never cared about me at all." She sobbed and brushed away her tears.

"No, I will not cry anymore. It's not worth it." Mira stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a puppet to work for Syndrome or anyone. She was a strong super who could do great things. She didn't need Syndrome to guide her, Mira wasn't that little girl from long ago. She grown up and ready to rebel against Syndrome.

"I know what I have to do, but how?..." She wondered then a beam of light shined in the middle of her room. She gasped and turned to face it. The light then split in a circular motion and a figure stumbled out. The light then disappeared as if it had never been there.

"Ella, I'm here to..." She stopped and saw Mira standing in front of her.

She had brown curly hair, a head band with a seashell on it, and a pearl necklace. She seemed to be wearing jeans and a bathing suit as well. What most shocked Mira is that she was wielding a crowbar. That was a funny choice in a weapon.

"Oh, sorry wrong dimension." She said, slightly embarrassed. Mira blinked before finding her voice.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" She asked getting in a defensive stance. The stranger rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um well it's sort of magic, and I'm trying to get to my friend." She explained and Mira relaxed. She wasn't reading any bad intentions in her mind.

"So...how'd you do that?" Mira asked. She held up her crowbar.

"It can take me to different worlds." She explained and her compact mirror beeped and she opened it. "Oh no, she's in more trouble now." She said and put her mirror back and opened another portal with her crowbar.

"Sorry again, I really need to go." She said.

"Um...no problem...good luck." Mira said, not sure what else to say.

"You too." The stranger said and turned around. "Third times the charm." She muttered and jumped through and the portal closed as it did before. Leaving Mira alone, and slightly alarmed.

"Well...I know what to do now." She said and ran to get her Aunt.

(Mira's P.O.V)

I quickly made my way down the halls, not caring if any one stared at me as I went. Before I reached my Aunt's room an alarm sounded.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert." A robotic voice announced and several agents ran past me. I ignored them and turned a corner. Heading for Mr. Incredible's cell. Once I made it there I saw my Aunt was right outside. The door she noticed me and smiled.

"It seems we both had the same idea." She said and I nodded. "I should have done this sooner." I said and Aunt Mirage opened the door. I rushed it and pressed the release button and Mr. Incredible fell to the floor. We glanced at the door, making sure no one came, and ran up to him.

"There isn't much time." My Aunt said. Mr. Incredible suddenly shot up and grabbed her throat. I gasped and stumbled back.

"No there isn't, in fact there's no time at all." He muttered and I quickly ran up to him and stomped on his foot.

"Put her down!" I cried and kicked him in the shin and he let my Aunt go.

"Why are you two here? How can you possibly bring me lower? What more can you take away from me?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"You're family survived the crash, they're here on the island." Aunt Mirage explained and his eyes widened.

"They're alive?" He gasped. I then realized that it must have been them that set off the alarm.

"Yes, but they'll need your help." I said and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him to the door when I looked up and saw a women at the entrance. Glancing at her outfit I could only imagine that she was Mr. Incredible's wife. She stared at us in shock and my Aunt broke the silence.

"Hello, you it just be Mrs..." She was cut off by Mrs. Incredible extending her arm and punching my Aunt. I ran up to her and made sure she was alright. She must have been Elastigirl, based on her powers.

"They were helping me to escape." Mr. Incredible explained. "No, that's what I was doing." She said angrily. He then grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards him despite her objections.

"Let go of me. Let go, you lousy, lying, unfaithful creep!" She was then pulled into a passionate kiss. I started in awe, feeling the warm love between the two.

"How could a betray the perfect women?" He asked one the kiss broke. "Oh, you're referring to me now?" Elastigirl asked as I helped my Aunt up.

"Where are the kids?" Mr. Incredible asked. "They must have triggered the alert." Aunt Mirage warned.

"If you hurry you can find them before the guards take them back here." I said.

"Now our kids are in danger?!" Elastigirl cried as they started running our the door.

"If you suspected danger why'd you bring them?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I didn't bring them, they stowed away. And I don't think you're not striking the proper tone here!" She cried as they ran out of earshot. I then started running out the door too, but my Aunt grabbed my wrist.

"Mira, where are you going?" She asked and I looked up at her with determination. "I'm going to confront Syndrome, I only wish I'd thought of it sooner." And with that, I ran off.

I didn't often go in the jungle, but I was now desperate. At times like this I wish I could fly. It would make it easier for me to get around. After a while I heard some battle noises. I ran in that direction. I hid behind a rock and saw that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were caught in Zero-Point Energy by Syndrome, along with two others who do didn't recognize. I glared at Syndrome and took a breath before looking at he guards.

'Point your weapons at Syndrome.' I ordered in their heads and in a instant all guns were pointed at him.

"Hey whoa. Haha, what are you doing?" Syndrome asked. "Come on, what's gotten into you?" He asked backing up. I then stepped out from behind the rock.

"I told them too." I announced and Syndrome's eyes widened. "Oh Mira, is this really necessary?" He asked calmly.

"Let them go. Now!" I yelled.

He merely laughed. "Or what?" He scoffed.

"You know what..." I muttered darkly. His eyes widened and I entered his mind...wait...no I didn't...something was keeping his mind clear. This wasn't normal...even if he cleared his head I would be able to feel it...

"You...you're blocking me...YOU LIED TO ME!" I screeched. Syndrome the started to back away.

"Now clam down Mira, I can explain." He said. Keeping that stupid grin of his face.

"Explain that you've been using a device to keep me from breaking your mind? You are afraid of me! You're no better than the ones who wanted to lock me away!" I yelled.

"Mira listen...you don't understand..."

"I understand that you would rather have my Aunt die than risk your plan! I understand that you lied to me my whole life! You never cared you used me!" I yelled and aimed a punch at his head but a guard tackled me to the ground.

"Well, looks like you forgot to keep your hold on my guards. And your right I was blocking you out, only to keep you from finding out the truth." Syndrome monologued as the guard cuffed me and placed something on my head. It was to keep my powers at bay...something I hated...

"Sorry Mira...the truth hurts." He said and we were lead away.

He was right...the truth hurt worse than any knife. Syndrome didn't know it but inside my heart cracked. I used to think he cared about me, I guess I was wrong.

Author's Note:

Happy Mother's Day! If you're a mom, grandmother, or have a mom I hope you have a great day! Our mothers help us grow into the person we are, and man does Disney know how to make great examples of this (if their not dead). Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter and we are almost done! At least 3 or 4 more tops. And please don't be shy and leave a review!

Also, for those of you who don't know who that stranger was, it was Angela from my Finding Nemo fanfictions! So if you want to know her story, please check it out. And later you'll figure out what she was doing there.

Disneyheart3: Yay! That was so sweet! I almost cried when I saw you posted a review. Here's a virtual hug!

Junior VB: Gracias por revisar, significó mucho para mí.

Translation: Thank you for reviewing, it meant a lot to me. (I used google translate, hope it was good)


	7. Chapter 7: Being a Hero

Chapter 7: Being a Hero

(Mira's P.O.V)

I was now hanging in a similar trap that suspended me, and everyone else along with me. Syndrome kept flipping through channels that showed his creation in a city. It was mainly news reports about the 'strange device' that crashed in the city.

"Huh, huh? Oh come on You gotta admit this is cool!" Syndrome started, getting all excited as he explained his plan. "Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage. Throngs of screaming people! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were!" He spat at Mr. Incredible.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could...pretend to be one!" He yelled and Syndrome tuner around, obviously insulted.

"Oh, I'm real. Real enough to defeat you! And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers. I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes. Everyone can be super. And when everyone's super...no one will be." Syndrome said laughing as he left the room.

Once the doors closed I sighed sadly. With this device on my head I couldn't think clearly. I felt so weak...

"I'm sorry..." I said and everyone turned to me. "I could have stopped this...but I trusted him...this is my fault..." I started to feel tears flow down my cheeks. Due to the trap I couldn't wipe them away.

"Oh no, it's not your fault. He tricked you. You couldn't have known." Elastigirl said gently. I sniffed and looked up at screen watching the Omindriod attack people in the city.

"I'm sorry too. This is my fault. I've been a lousy father. Blind to what I have. So obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you." Mr. Incredible said.

"Um dad?" The boy started but his mom shushed him. "Ssh don't interrupt." She said.

"So caught up in the past that I...You are my greatest adventure. And I almost missed it. I swear, I'm gonna get us out of this safely if I..."

"Well, I think dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now." I didn't realize that she managed to get free. She pressed the release button and we fell down and the cuffs were removed. I then felt the device on my head and tried to pry it off.

"Please, allow me." The boy said and quickly zipped his hand up and the device fell to the ground. I then stomped on it.

"Thanks um..."

"Dash." He said slyly and gave me a wink. "And I'm Violet." His sister said, giving him a tiny nudge. "Mira." I said simply and walked over to Mr. Incredible.

"We don't have much time, follow me." I said and we rushed out the door.

"We need to get back to the mainland." Mr. Incredible said.

"I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in. Straight ahead, I think." Elastigirl said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's this way." I said and lead them too a door. "This is it." Mr. Incredible then pried the doors open and looked in.

"Where are all the guards?" He asked and we all peaked out. "Go, go!" He whispered yelled and we ran in, letting the door shut behind us.

I quickly noticed the van tapped Mr. Incredible. He turned to me and I pointed to the van. He gave a nod and snuck over. One of the guards popped a bottle of wine or champagne, I don't know, and Mr. Incredible grabbed the cork and shut the van doors, attacking the helpless guards. He opened the van once again and gave a whistle. We then ran past the truck and deeper into the hanger.

"This is the right hanger but I don't see a jet." Elastigirl said looking around.

"A jet's not fast enough." Mr. Incredible said. "What's faster then a jet?" Elastigirl asked.

"Hey, how about a rocket?" Dash asked getting our attention. We ran over to him and sure enough there was a rocket just hanging around there.

"Great, I can't fly a rocket." Elastigirl said.

"Well you don't have too. Just use the coordinates from the last launch." Violet suggested.

"She's right, Syndrome's technology is able to do that." I said.

"Wait, I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Say please." A familiar voice spoke through the microphone and we looked to see...

"Aunt Mirage!" I cried happily and I ran over to the stairs with the others following me. Once I got up there we embraced happily and she smiled at me.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." She said jokingly. I gave her a small smile. "I'll try better next time." I said. Then we broke the hug and my Aunt turned to face the others.

"I'll be able to get you into the mainframe. You'll be able to get to the city before too much damage has been done." She explained.

"Thank you Mirage, is there any way you can repay you?" Mr. Incredible asked. "Take Mira with you." She said, without hesitation.

"What? Aunt Mirage I can't leave you!" I argued. She grabbed my shoulders and looked my straight in the eye.

"Mira, you can't stay here. You and I both know that, but you can have a normal life. You're more then what Syndrome made you to be. Go, and be a hero. Like your father wanted you to be." She said sternly, yet gently at the same time. I felt tears in my eyes as we hugged again.

"I will." I sobbed into her shirt. She rubbed my back. "Good, now let's get to work."

We moved quickly and used the van as the center of the ship, though Elastigirl had to connected it to the main part of it. Soon it was ready to launch. I hugged Aunt Mirage once more and she kissed my head.

"I'll find you, don't worry." She said and Elastigirl came up to us. "We'll take care of her, promise." My Aunt nodded.

"I know you will." She said and we hugged once more before I joined Violet and Dash in the truck. Once I sat down Dash quickly ran to my seat and sat next to me.

"Don't mind me beautiful." He smirked and I scooted closer to the window.

"Ignore him." Violet said as she sat down across from us, earning a glare from her brother. We soon took off and I fiddled with my hands for a while. Awkward silence...yeah I don't think that's happened to me before...

"So...uh...what exactly are your powers?" Dash asked, breaking the silence.

"I have the powers of the mind. I can read people's thoughts, to a certain level." I explain.

"Cool, do me!" Dash exclaimed eagerly pointing to his. "I shouldn't..." I stutter.

"Why not?" He asked. I sighed.

"Because you might not like it...I've spent my whole life living in solitude because of my powers. I'm not even sure if this is the right choice to go to the main land." I said and looked out the window.

"Hey, we'll help you adjust." Violet said. I looked at her. "You will?" I asked.

"Of course, you're not the only one to deal with powers and live with other people." Violet said and we laughed.

"So...can you read my mind now?" Dash asked.

"Alright..." I said and peered in for a moment. Then I exited. "Okay done."

"Wha- that was barely two minutes! Come on prove it." He challenged I raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"You're name is Dashiell Robert Parr, you're in 5th grade and the middle child of the family. Violet being the oldest and your brother Jack-Jack is the youngest. You're powers include super speed. At one point you used them to put a tack on your teachers chair, though he placed a camera he didn't catch you." I said quickly. Both Dash and Violet stared at me, with jaws dropped.

"What? You wanted me to read your mind so that's what I did."

"Whoa, that's so cool! What else can you do?" Dash asked.

"Um, I can 'talk' to people in their heads. It's hard to explain." I said. We talked a while longer before the rocket separated leaving the truck hanging from the main part.

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked.

"We get there when we get there." Mr. Incredible said frustrated. He then opened the window. "How you doing honey?" He called out.

"Do I have to answer?!" A voice cried back. A city soon came into our view.

"Kids strap yourselves down like a told you!" Mr. Incredible said and we rushed to the control panels getting ready to separate the car form the rocket.

"Ready Violet, ready? Now!" Violet slammed her hand on the button and Elastigirl climbed in the window and onto the passenger seat.

"This is gonna be rough! Mr. Incredible warned and the truck crashed right onto the road. I yelped slightly as we drove through the crowded highway. I could barely even pay attention to the grownups arguing about what road to take. I was more focused on the massive buildings. I have hardly seen them in day light...it kinda looked nice...minus the gaunt robot that was attacking.

I was pulled out my thoughts with the van being flipped and rolling through the street. Finally landing in a parallel parking space with a bang. Huh, convenient.

"Is everybody okay back there?" Mr. Incredible asks, turning back to us.

"Super duper dad!" Violet replies slightly shaken.

"I'm alright." I assured him.

"Let's do that again!" Dash says laughing. Though the moment was cut short when we saw the Omindroid pass, followed by several screaming people.

"Wait here and stay hidden, I'm going in." Mr. Incredible announced and left the truck quickly followed by Elastigirl.

"While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so." She said sternly walking up to him. Violet, Dash and I walked up to the door and watched them.

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids."

"And I'm telling you, not a chance. You're my husband I'm with you better or worse." She says placing hand on his cheek.

"I need to do this alone." Mr. Incredible says sternly.

"What is this to you, playtime?"

"No."

"So you can be Mr. Incredible again?"

"No!"

"Then what? What is it?" Elastigirl asks, getting frustrated.

"I'm not...strong enough..." Mr. Incredible replies.

"Strong enough? And this will make you stronger?"

"Yes...No!"

"That's what this is? Some sort of workout?!"

"I can't lose you again!" He exclaimed grabbing her arms tightly. Then lowering his head. "I can't. Not again. I'm not...strong enough." He said quietly. Elastigirl then pulls him into a passionate kiss and they embrace. I couldn't help but give a tiny smile at it.

"If we work together you don't have to be." She says once they break the kiss.

"I don't know what'll happen." Mr. Incredible replies.

"Hey we're superheroes, what could happen?" She asked then I heard Violet scream as we ran out of the truck only for the Omindriod to destroy it. We tried to run but it's leg landed in front of us and prepared to attack once more.

"Vi, Dash No!" Elastigirl cried, I braced for the impact but it never came. I then noticed a purple force field surrounded us. The Omindriod tried to collapse it with its leg but couldn't penetrate the field. It then moved to the side and used its body to crush it, causing the force field, and Violet, to collapse.

"Violet?" Dash moved to his sister worriedly. The Omindroid prepared to strike again but was stopped by Mr. Incredible holding it up.

"Dad!" Dash cried. "Go, go!" Mr. Incredible cried and Elastigirl grabbed Violet and pulled her out. Dash and I followed close behind and we went behind a nearby building.

"I'm okay mom, really." Violet assured her mom as she was set down.

"Stay here, okay?" She told us sternly and ran back into the action. We watched the battle closely and saw Frozone join the battle I tried to think of a way stop shut it down when I heard Mr. Incredible cry out.

"Syndrome's remote!" I looked towards him and the Omindroid. It picked him up, but when Mr. Incredible pressed a certain button, the arm fell completely.

"The remote controls the robot!" Violet said in realization then I hit an idea.

'Okay guys, you two online?' I thought in their heads.

'Okay, this is weird.' Violet thought as she felt her head.

'Whoa...so this is what you meant. Wait why aren't we taking?' Dash asked.

'I gave a plan but I can't risk the Omindroid hearing us. It may be a learner but it can't read minds. Now, I have a plan. Dash I need you to get the remote.' I said quickly.

'On it!' He said and rushed out into the opening. 'Violet, you and I will be on standby.' I explained.

'Wait, I can turn invisible, but does the robot have heat readings?' She asked. I shook my head.

'Not that I know of.' I thought.

"Dad, throw it! Throw it!" Dash cried reaching his hands up. "Go long!" Mr. Incredible cried and threw the remote like a football and Dash ran after it.

"Got it!" He cried, catching it. The Omnidroid kept shooting at him.

"Homey take out its gun!" Mr. Incredible cried and Elastigirl grabbed a sewage plate and aimed it at the Omindriod's gun and used it to destroy the gun.

'I'm going in.' I thought and before anyone could stop me I stood right in front of it and took a breath.

"Override, Mira requesting accuses to control system." I said and the Omindriod stopped to process my voice.

"Accuses: Denied." A deep, robotic voice said and its legs condensed inside its body and started rolling my towards me. I jumped out of they way and saw it heading for Dash.

'Dash, look out!' I yelled and Dash seemed to get my message and started moving faster and Frozone caught up to him and just as the Omindroid splashed the water, Frozone changed it to snow, allowing Dash to land safely.

'Violet, try to get the remote!' I thought and Violet disappeared from sight and I came up to the others.

"Mom, I've got it, I've got the remote." Violet said running up to us.

"A remote? A remote that controls what?" Frozone asked as Violet pressed a few buttons. One causing the Omindriod to fly straight into a building.

"The robot?" Frozone asked in disbelief.

"It's coming back!" Dash cried and took the remote out of Violets hand and he pressed a button, though nothing seemed to be affecting it.

"That wasn't right."

"Give me that!" Violet said and snatched the remote back and tried a few move buttons.

"Here, let me see." I said and she handed it to me. "Urg, Syndrome changed the controls." I groaned frustrated, and Elastigirl took it from me.

"Lucius, try and by us some time!" She cried and he ran over to the bot and created an ice wall, blocking the Omindroid and slowing it down slightly.

"Honey!" Mr. Incredible cried as Elastigirl pressed a few more buttons.

"Press that button again!" He cried and she did. I turned and saw he was carrying one of the Omindriod's foots. Elastigirl pressed a button and it caused the foot to start spinning.

"No, the other one! The first one!" Mr. Incredible cried.

"First button, got it!" Elastigirl cried.

"It's getting closer!" Dash cried.

"Get out of here kids! Find a safe spot!"

"We're not going anywhere." Violet said. "This is our fight too!" I cried.

"Press the button!" Mr. Incredible cried as Frozone kept creating ice as the Omindriod destroyed it.

"Not yet!" Elastigirl cried.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"A closer target! You got one shot!" She cried preparing to press it. The Omindriod then burst through the wall of ice and she pressed it.

"Everyone duck!" Mr. Incredible the let go of the foot and we ducked before it flew straight into the Omindriod causing a large hole in the center. It collapsed into the water and we all stared in awe.

"Hey, Zone." Mr. Incredible said and Frozone gave home a finger gun before laughing. Soon several people came out and started clapping for us. I felt this strange feeling...I don't know how to express it, but it felt...great to help.

"Just like old times." Frozone said.

"Just like old times." Mr. Incredible repeated slapping the other hero in the back.

"Oh, yeah hurt then too." He laughed. Then noticed me and gave me look. "Wait, I know those eyes. You're Echowave's kid." He said in realization.

"You knew him?" I asked in surprise. "We never met outside the mask, but he was a nice guy." I smiled.

"Thank you, I need to hear that."

Authors Note:

Well that was long! Haha, hope you enjoyed it, only two more to go then off to Incredibles 2! Whose excited?! I am! I'm saving the date! Anyway, please don't be shy to comment. It really means a lot!

Disneyheart3: Thanks for your review. I agree that Syndrome is a great villain. Wonder if he'll somehow make an appearance in Incredibles 2.


	8. Chapter 8: Mira's World

Chapter 8: Mira's World

(Mira's P.O.V)

I was in a government limo.

Those were six words I'd never thought I'd be saying to myself. A man named Rick came to the scene not long after the Omindriod was defeated. I was hesitant to follow him but everyone else trusted him. Rick seemed to recognize me, but didn't say anything at first, he instead talked about Syndrome.

"We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. lf he even sneezes, we'll be there with a hanky and a pair of handcuffs. The people of this country are indebted to you." Rick said, pleased with out work.

"Does this mean we can come out of hiding?" Mr. Incredible asked hopefully.

"Let the politicians figure that one out. But I've been asked to assure you we'll take care of everything else. You did good Bob." He smiled the turned to me. "Now, about Mira..."

"She stays with us." Violet said sternly. That caught me off guard and by the looks of Rick's face, I wasn't the only one.

"Pardon?" Rick asked.

"Mira helped save us from the Omindroid, so she's not going back into hiding. She belongs with us." Violet said wrapping an arm around me. I felt tears well up I'm my eyes as I wrapped her in a hug.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said about me." I said. Then, to my surprise, Rick smiled.

"It seems that she's better off with you all. I'll make sure Mira isn't feared by the government any longer." He said now it was my turn to smile at him.

"Thank you Rick." I said gratefully. I tuned to Elastigirl, who was checking her messages about her youngest. Jack-Jack I noticed that she seemed slightly concerned. I couldn't blame her, I could here the person on the other side screaming.

"That was so cool when you threw that car!" Dash exclaimed excitedly.

"Not as cool as you running on water." Mr. Incredible replied.

Hey mom, that was sweet when you snagged that bad guy with your arm and kinda whiplashed him into the other guy. It was so sweet!" Dash said gesturing with his arms.

"Honey, uh yeah, I'm trying to listen to messages, honey." Elastigirl said, keeping the phone up to her ear. I looked out the window and studied the new buildings. It felt so calm and peaceful. I wonder if this is my new life.

"Oh Mira, that was sweet when you stood right in front of the crazy robot!" Dash said suddenly appearing right in front of me.

"Um, thank you. It was a failed attempt to shut it down." I muttered.

"And when mom and dad aced those guys that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation ever! I love our family." Dash sighed dramatically as he fell on the limo seat. Violet and I laughed at his antics.

"Here we are." Rick said as the car stopped but Elastigirl seemed highly concerned.

"Replacement? I didn't call a replacement." She said and we all ran out of the car and straight into the house. Only to find Syndrome holding Jack-Jack. We gasped and he turned around and froze us with zero point energy.

" baby is sleeping." He said and started laughing. "You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows, he might make a good sidekick. Ha, ha! Syndrome then blasted the roof off before flying through it with a screaming Jack-Jack.

"He's getting away, Bob! We have to do something! We have to do something now!" Elastigirl exclaimed in fear. I then felt something. Something that told me to concentrate. I close my eyes and took a breath.

"Light as a feather, light as a feather...fly...fly!" My eyes shot open and I undid my cloak and jumped up. Before I knew it I was flying. Actually flying! Before I could celebrate I heard Jack-Jack cry out and Syndrome scream. I flew up to them and saw that one of Syndrome's rocket boots was disabled. I quickly punched in causing him to let go of Jack-Jack and I grabbed the baby before he could fall.

"Mira!" Syndrome yelled but I only glared back. "You destroyed too many heroes. You took away my life. I will never let you running anyone's lives again!" I declared and kicked him in the chest causing him to hit his jet. Though I stumbled in mid air and started falling.

"Ahh!" I cried and held Jack-Jack tightly. I felt something grab me and saw Elastigirl stretched her self into a parachute. My eyes widened as I saw that Syndrome's ship was blowing up.

"Everything is alright." Elastigirl assured us. We landed with the others and Violet conjured up a force field, protecting us from the damage of the house.

"That's my girl." Elastigirl said proudly. Violet smiled happily as she released the force field.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked Mr. Incredible laughed as he placed a hand on his shoulder. I then notched that a little kid was watching us from his tricycle.

"That was totally wicked!" He exclaimed. Dash then looked at me.

"You...you can fly!" He said in realization. "How did you do that?" Violet asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I just felt like a could." I said and walked through the wreckage and saw that my cloak was torn up and scorched. I picked it up sadly and Elastigirl came up to me.

"I think we know someone who can fix that." She said. I gave a small smile.

LATER

"Darlings, you're back! After seeing you on the news I was hopping you would come by." A women, who I assumed was Eden, exclaimed as we walked through the front door. She was short, but Mr. Incredible said that she was a wizard when it came to fashion.

"It's good to see you too E, but we were hopping you could fix something for our friend." Elastigirl said and I walked over holding my cloak and Eden's eyes widened.

"What happened to that?" She asked and examined it. "I took it off to save Jack-Jack, but it got caught in an explosion." I explained the best I could. Eden took to cloak for my hands and examined it.

"This is familiar I made this, but not for hero work. Where did you get this?" She asked.

"It's the last thing my father gave to me. His superhero name was Echowave." I said and she gasped.

"Oh darling, I can't believe I didn't see it before. You look exactly like your mother. Fathers eyes of course. Though the hair is new." She said and then grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." She said. "Oh I don't know if...whoa!" I was then dragged by the fashion designer into a room along with the Incredibles and she told me to extend my arms to the side.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked nervously. "I'm making you a suit darling what else?" Eden said simply as she stood on a stool and measured the length of my arms before writing them down and kept going.

"Yeah, how else are you supposed to fight with us?" Dash asked.

"Oh...I just never thought about it before." I explained and Eden smiled. "That's become you never met me darling. Now, then what do you want for your suit?" She asked and I thighs for a moment.

"I definitely want it to be purple. But I don't know what the symbol should be..." I said. Eden then pulled out a sketch book and flipped through a few pages.

"How about this?" She asked and I saw that it was my fathers old suit. The symbol was a circle with curves of the edges. I smiled happily.

"It's perfect." I said and Eden smiled satisfied. "You come back in a week darling. We'll have a fitting then." She said and I smiled.

"So, what's you super hero identity going to be?" Dash asked excitedly. I smiled, knowing exactly which name I should take.

"Echowave."

THREE MONTHS LATER

Dash was at a track meet and I sat in the bleachers watching him get ready. I was wearing my sunglasses though along with a yellow t-shirt and white jeans. With my hair up in a ponytail. The past three months was getting settling in. I now shared a room with Violet and I felt like she was the sister k never had. Dash and Jack-Jack the became my brothers.

I got a few letters from my Aunt. She also sent me my stuffed elephant, Fluff, and promised to visit when she could. Eden had finished my suit and it was really nice. Purple with the gray symbol and a gray stripe along the waist. And no capes since she was highly against it.

I looked over to Violet and she was talking to one of her friends then a boy, whose name I believe is Tony, and by the looks of things she managed to get a date with him. She then sat down next to me and I smiled.

'He seemed nice.' I thought in her head and Violet flinched before blushing slightly and nudged me playfully. The gun then sounded and Dash took off with the other boys.

"Go Dash! Run, run run!" We all cheered and Dash started to run a little too far ahead. Robert then kept yelling at him to slow down much to Dash's confusion.

"Don't give up! Make it close!" Robert said showing with his hands.

"Second!" Helen cried.

"Go for Second!" We cried and Dash quickly pulled ahead and made it to second place.

"That's my boy!" Robert exclaimed happily and we all started heading to out car. Dash held his troupes proudly.

"Dash I'm so proud of you." Helen said.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do." Dash said we all laughed the stopped when we heard a crashing sound and people started screaming. A giant drill then appeared through the ground and a man came up through the top and held up a microphone.

"Behold the Underminer! I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me!Ihereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon all will tremble before me!" He cried, but little did he know that the Incredibles were putting tuner mask and I removed my sunglasses and undoing my ponytail. Mr. Incredible smiled as he put his mask on and unbuttoned his shirt. We were ready to fight.

Cause this is my world and I will protect it.

THE END...for now.

Author's Note:

I'm finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this story. A few announcements going out.

1: I'm working on other stories about Pixar movies that you should pay attention to for future references. There is one coming it soon that will explain what Angela was doing when she stumbled into Mira's room.

2: There WILL be a sequel. Though it'll be a whole after the second Incredibles comes out, but if you want to be one of the first to know when a chapter comes out, leave a review and I will PM you when the first chapter is out. First comment=First one I notify.

3: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I would love to know how munch you liked this story and what made you like it so much!

Anyway hope you all liked Hidden Hero as much as I did!

Disneyheart3: Thank you for the link, but I want to the movie to be as spoiler free as possible. I appreciate the thought.


End file.
